


A Boy and his Toys

by Jassanja



Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Night, Kinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max takes inventory</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy and his Toys

**Author's Note:**

> For Drabble-Nights challenge #4: Max-Sex

Blindfold, rope, whip.

It was all ready to be used and the only thing that was missing was someone for Max to play with.

He only needed to close his eyes, and he could see all of their reactions, when they would see his toys.

Antero would be shocked, and run screaming.

Perttu would be surprised but very eager to experiment.

Paavo would not mind, and only show indifference, as long as he could be the one on top.

And Eicca ...well Eicca would be the one that would call Max a vanilla-boy if he would see the assortment.


End file.
